


Marvel Reader Oneshots

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: From my Deviantart
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. I Loved Her First (Tony)

I watched as she walked up the aisle. Her white wedding dress accented in blue flowed beautifully over her figure. The reception went without a hitch and I couldn't believe my little girl was married. It felt so surreal. It also surprised me that she picked Tony of all people, but hey, at least I knew the guy. After the cake was cut...and mashed into his and her faces, everyone made their way to the ballroom floor. Music began playing and soon it was time for the Father Daughter dance. I was pulled to the center of the polished wood floor by my daughter, ____. She smiled up at me, her cherry painted lips pulled out with cute little dimple she had as a child. I smiled back at her, my powder blue suit with a red tie crisp and fresh. We began dancing, as the song came over the speakers.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

We kept in pace to the music and I was glad for the lessons I was given in ballroom dancing. This song, it fit perfectly to how I felt. She grew up too fast. One minute I was holding her hand on her way to kindergarten and now my baby girl was an adult.

_ But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first _

_ How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time _

_ But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first _

_ From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first _

When we pulled away, I could see that she was glad she wore waterproof mascara. Trails of crystalline tears fell from her eyes, though none of her makeup had been smudged. I settled my hand on her cheek softly and she looked up to me. Her big (e/c) eyes reminded me so much of her mother. I smiled softly at her and drew her into a soft embrace. Her arms wrapped themselves around my chest, as we stood there in a moment of silence before I walked her over to her husband. Tony nodded and had his dances with ____. I sat back with a smile on my face. Though I didn't want to let her go, she'd have to face the world at one point or another. She was with someone who loved her for who she was and would forever. She was now ____ Stark and no longer

_____ Rogers.


	2. Kisses (Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but meh

_____ reached into a bowl and plucked out a piece of chocolate. Unwrapping the mini sized bar, she popped the whole piece into her mouth. Her face twisted into satisfaction as she chewed the sweet treat. Sitting back, she thought back to when she joined the Avengers many years ago and to how she met Tony. She smiled at the memory, her chin in her right palm. The funny thing is, she had a small crush on the man...oh who's she kidding, she's head over heels for the childish billionaire. She knew he was down in the lab, so she decided to take some chocolate to him. As she descended the steps, a small blue bowl sat in her hands. Once her feet hit the linoleum floor, she stepped towards where he was working and waited a few feet from him since he was welding something to his suit. When he finished and noticed her, he waved her over. She stepped over hesitantly, finding her shoes quite interesting.  
"What's up ____?" Tony asked while you set the bowl down and turned to him.  
"I-I thought m-might want t-to share some k-kisses w-with me..." She turned a bright shade of red and looked at her feet.

He smiled and walked closer to her.  
"Sure, why not." She was about to reach her hand over to the bowl, when he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in, molding his lips to hers. Her face exploded into an interesting shade of red, as she hesitantly kissed back. When he broke the kiss, ____ began stuttering.  
"I-I-I m-meant the c-candy T-T-Tony!" He chuckled and kissed her forehead.  
"I know..."


	3. Not Alone (Loki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dark theme warning

You sat within the confines of your room. A small frown formed on your lips and your (e/c) eyes turned dark and gloomy. Even though your friends were the Avengers, the freaking Avengers, you couldn't keep yourself from falling back into depression. Every time you looked at yourself in the mirror, you wanted to shatter it. Each time you talked to someone, you just wanted to return to your room and crawl into bed. Working with S.H.I.E.L.D. was an adventure, but you couldn't overcome the darkness that crawled its way, inching closer and closer to swallowing you whole.

You reached into your bedside table's drawer and pulled out a sharp kitchen knife. Placing the cold steel against your wrist, you took a deep breath and swiped. Droplets of red blood began to pool, before you swept the blade again two more times. A good amount of blood began to pool when you stood and stepped into the bathroom to clean and bandage the cuts. If anyone asked, you could say that you burned yourself practicing your magic. You were an elemental magic user, the reason you were recruited. Slipping into bed, you let your mind drift to him. His emerald green eyes. His silky ebony hair. He was the perfect man in your eyes. He was more refined than his brother and his prankster side always gave you a laugh. You, indeed, had a little crush on Loki, God of mischief. Oh hell...you had a huge crush on him.

Sleep swallowed you for the night, but nightmares plagued your dreams. Gasping deeply, you sat up. A thin sheet of a cold sweat coated your skin and you pulled yourself into a ball, knees to your chest. Sobbing softly, you tried to sleep, but the idea was ripped from you when the nightmare came flooding back. Sitting up, you decided to take a walk. Stepping out the door, the frigid night air bit at your bare skin like a hungry animal. You didn't care and looked at the time on your phone. 5:35 AM. Sighing, you made your way to Stark Tower. Walking through the doors, you made your way to your office. Why not get some work done before everyone else clocked in. Sitting at your computer, the room was cold, but you powered your computer on and typed in the passcode. At 7:30 the rest of the office filled with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents wearing sweaters and jackets of all kinds.

You finished your work a little early, so you went to the lounge the Avengers and Loki stayed. Stepping into the space, you noticed that the heater was on. It was slightly uncomfortable since you had become accustomed to the cold from downstairs. You stepped into the kitchen and began making cookies for the team. When you were done, you picked up two plates and placed the cookies on one and a few poptarts for Thor on the other. Balancing the plates on your arm, you grabbed a few sodas and bottles of beer. Walking into the living room, you set the cookie plate on the coffee table along with the drinks and handed the poptart plate to the blonde Asguardian. He smiled his dazzling smile.  
"Thank you Lady ____!" You plastered a smile to your face and giggled.  
"It's no trouble Thor."

On your way back to the kitchen, Loki emerged from the hallway and brushed past you. He stopped and turned to you.  
"______? Are you feeling alright?"  
"Yes, why?" You made a confused expression cross your features.  
"You're skin's freezing."  
"Oh, that's from downstairs. No one turned the heater on yet," you explained. The raven observed you closely, taking in your (h/c) hair that fell in soft curls and your (e/c) eyes that's seemed to strike a cord in him. His sharp crystalline irises clashing with yours, he nodded and turned, continuing on with his business. You made your way into the kitchen, a sad look crossing your eyes, but your smile stayed on your lips. Never would you let them see your pain. Never would they be pulled down with you. Washing the dishes, you used your magic to keep you cold, since the heat was still uncomfortable. After a few hours, you made your way to the training room to let off some stress. When you reached the room, you heard someone inside, so you quietly slipped through the door. Seeing Loki, you smiled a small smile and watched him practice his magic, before going into a stance and jabbing away at a hanging punching bag. This seemed to startle the man as he turned to look at you.

Your fists and legs hit with much force against the tall bag of sand, as sweat began to bead down the side of your head. This went on for a few minutes, each hit getting stronger and stronger in force. Loki moved forward when her noticed you didn't have wrappings around your hands. He put his hand on your shoulder and you slowly ceased your attack on the bag. You turned your head to him, as he gently lift your hands up. Blood dripped and trickled out of cuts on your fingers, while bruises began littering your shins. The young frost giant sat you on the bench by the wall, as he grabbed the emergency kit. You said not a word, as he wrapped your hands and shins. When he stood and offered his hand, you accepted it. He began pulling you from the room and you made not a sound. He came across the living room and sat down, gently pulling you down next to him. He then spoke for the first time in an hour.  
"____, you're still cold." A soft smile crept onto your lips.  
"I'm using my magic to keep me that way. The warm in here is a bit uncomfortable." You licked your dry lip and folded your wrapped fingers in silence. Moving his hand to the bandages wrapped around your forearm, you saw his facial expression soften.  
"_____, what happened." You gave him a sheepish smile.  
"I burned myself with my own magic."  
"There's no need to lie to me _____." Loki moved his hand to the wrappings again and you flinched. He unraveled them and his eyes softened even more when he saw the pink, healing cuts along with bright scars contrasting with your (s/t) skin. Bringing your arm up, he kissed along the lacerations, making you shiver since they were still tender and sensitive.

"Remember _____, you aren't alone," he turned to face you, his once ice blue eyes now warm and comforting. He removed the green bracers he wore on his hands, revealing his own scarred wrists. There must have been hundreds of lines crisscrossing his pale skin. You moved your other arm, removing the half glove you wore. Under that lie five bright red scars.  
"This is from my magic. I burned myself with my own energy...on purpose," you whispered softly. He pulled you into an uncharacteristic, but comforting hug. Tears dripped down your face as you buried it in his shirt, your hair falling down your back. Your head rose slightly once you heard small sobs that weren't your own. Pulling back, you could see crystalline tears bubbling from his eyes as well. He bit his lip to keep himself from sobbing. You pulled him back into an embrace, gently combing your fingers through his ebony hair. Slowly, his sobs died down and quiet breathing could be heard in your ear. You felt his breathing and heartbeat even out. He was asleep.

A small smile tugged at your lips as you combed your fingers through your own hair. At that moment, the door opened and Tony walked in with a smirk.  
"Heh, the God of Mischief hugging the mortal girl. Now I've seen everything." Rage boiled inside you as you gave him the bird and growled softly.  
"Shut the hell up Stark. There's more to both him and me you don't know." Tony blinked. You never cussed at ANYONE. You willed the air to take shape and used it to levitate both of you off the ground and to Loki's room. Setting him down in his bed and removing your contact with him, his expression turned pained in his sleep. You smiled and sat in a chair, your hand in his. After a while of sitting there, you dozed off as well.

The next morning Loki woke up in his room. Memories came flooding in from last night and he saw you asleep by the side of his bed, hand curled around his.  
'She never left. In my moment of weakness, she never left. I wonder why?' He thought as she began to stir. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a smile. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed the digits of her fingers.  
"Thank you." You chuckled.  
"I should be saying that to you..." You trailed off as thoughts swirled in your head. You were brought back to reality when Loki waved his hand before your eyes.  
"_____?"  
"Sorry, I spaced out for a moment."  
"What were you thinking about?" You turned slightly pink and played with your hands again. He placed a hand to your forehead.  
"Are you getting a fever, you're a little warm." The contact caused your blush to darken and your hands started twitching. Then, your face scrunched up slightly and you tugged him forward by the front of his shirt. Crashing your lips on his, it took a minute for him to break from his shock. When he did, his lips began softly kissing back, caressing yours. You broke the kiss for air, stumbling over your own words.  
"S-sorry! I-uh...I just-um-" Loki cut you off with a small smile. He placed a hand behind your neck, pulling you into another kiss. His tongue brushed your bottom lip asking for permission. You gladly accepted, parting your lips. His tongue shot into your mouth, dancing with yours as you wove your fingers into his inky black hair. His did the same, wrapping themselves in your (h/c) locks.

When he broke for air, he glanced at the door.  
"Is it locked?" You blinked.  
"Yes, wh-" Loki interrupted you while fidgeting with his hands like you were a few minutes ago.  
"I-I've grown fond of you ____. I think I may even love you." You smiled, a single tear of relief dropping from your eye.  
"I love you too Loki." He brought your chin up and planted a soft kiss on you lips, before pulling back. You looked at him curiously.  
"Why did you want to know if the door was closed?" A mischievous glint shot through his eyes, as he swooped down and began kissing up your jaw, down your neck. With the stamina of a God, both of you didn't emerge for several days. The Avengers didn't get much sleep those days...wink wink...


	4. Warriors (Loki)

You'd been a magnificent Asguardian fighter, both in close quarters combat and long range. The only thing was that, you were thought to be a man. The others brushed your size off as genetics and you made sure not to give them any doubt. There were only four people you had a soft spot for; King Odin, Queen Frigga, Thor, and Loki. Your parents had died when you were but a youngling, about ten years of age. You had another secret though, one you were about to divulge to one, ticked off, Loki.

_As a child you would wait  
And watch from far away.  
But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play_

You knelt on one knee at his cell, placing an armor-clad hand on the energy wall. He turned to you, his calm expression cracking, fissures of frustration peering through.  
"What is it?"  
"I am sorry, Loki..." You made your voice deeper, drops of regret seeping through, as you kept your head low. His expression twisted into light confusion.  
"What, soldier, do you have to apologize for and especially to me of all people?" You let your left (e/c) eye trail up to meet his ice blue ones, before shooting back down to the ground.  
"I-I knew..."  
"Knew what, (M/n)?" Your head shot up, eyes widened that he'd remembered the name you went by. Taking a breath, you finished up.  
"I knew...that you weren't Odin's son." You flinched without him doing anything, knowing his reaction would be bad. His voice lowered to a whisper.  
"Why did you not tell me?"  
"Because, I knew you'd freak out. I am sorry, I should have told you sooner."  
"And how, pray tell, did you know in the first place?" You took a shaking breath and moved your eyepatch, revealing your right eye, which was completely black with a stunning white iris and black pupil.  
"I am...not fully of Asguard. My father was, but my mother was from another world, another system. Her people had the power to 'see' what race a being is, where they come from, who they were born to, their weaknesses and strengths with practice, and, with massive amounts of concentration, read their minds."

Loki crouched down lower, a blunt question on his lips.  
"Are there any other shocking secrets you'd like to tell me." A small bitter smile tugged at your lips.  
"Finally, no more hiding." You looked into his eyes, you're voice back to its feminine nature.  
"No more being scared." Loki blinked.  
"You're...a woman?" You nodded.  
"Yes, but I was always thought to be male, so I gave no point to correct my gender."  
"What is your true name?"  
"_______," you smiled and removed your helm, showing that your (h/c) hair was in a very short cropped style. You knew that you loved him in that moment, as he saw you lower your gaze, covering your right eye with a hand.  
"There is no need to hide, ______." You mentally shivered, hearing your name roll off his tongue. You looked away further.  
"It's unnatural." He spoke with such gentleness.  
"It is gorgeous. Unique." Your head shot up, your hand still over your eye, as you felt your face heat up slightly. Slowly, you slid your hand away, revealing the odd-looking eye. Hearing footsteps, you scrambled to replace your patch and helmet, standing in unison with Loki.  
"Please...keep this secret, would you?" He smiled a true smile, crossing his finger over his heart.  
"To the grave." The look in his eyes told you that he would truly keep it secret. You turned, striding back to your station, making it seem like you were doing your rounds.

_In youth, you'd lay awake at night and scheme  
Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream!_

_Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town.  
From Dust_

-Timeskip; Thor: The Dark World-

You heard the plan and immediately placed yourself among the group. You saw Loki cuffed and, when he came close to you, he saw you begin to have an internal struggle. You began speaking in your manly voice.  
"You betray them, and I-"  
"Will kill me? Apparently, you'll have to stand in line." He gave a bitter chuckle, before you grabbed him by his collar and tugged him down to seal your lips to his. You heard Volstagg drop his axe, as Loki removed your helmet, holding your jawline in his cuffed hands. His lips moved in sync to yours, as he ran one hand up the back of your head, through your hair, which was a couple inches long by now. He pulled back and ran his thumb over the designs engraved into your stained leather eye patch.  
"Will you?" You nod and pull the patch off, opening your bicolored eyes. Sif reached her hands to her mouth, a soft gasp leaving it.  
"Lady ______?" You smiled.  
"Hello, Lady Sif." Loki turned back to you.  
"Lady?" You scratched your head.  
"One thing may have slipped my mind that day. My mother was a princess and since she's gone, I'm a queen....well, that would be if my world was still in existence. It was destroyed when I was of five years." He said nothing and drew you back into another passionate kiss. Breaking it for air again, you laid your forehead to his.  
"Come back to me alive?"  
"I'll try. I most certainly won't try to die," you both chuckled at his little joke.  
"You better come back alive. Or I'll kick your ass!"  
"That fiery spirit again." He was tugged down the hall and you had a sinking feeling crawl its way into your heart.

_Will come, when you'll have to rise  
Above the best, improve yourself  
Your spirit never dies  
Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne  
Above, don't weep for me  
Cause this will be the labor of my love (my love)_

_Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town  
Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From Dust_

-Timeskip-

You heard of what happened in The Dark World and had a nagging feeling in the back of your mind, as you were called to the king's throne room. You knelt and felt something odd, revealing your 'magic' eye. Scanning the king quickly, you covered your eye again, a shocked mind swirling with surprise and confusion. Odin smirked at you, an expression you'd seen rarely on him.  
"_______, I know you've seen." He used magic to lock the doors and the illusion of the king dropped to show Loki sitting upon the throne. A soft smile crossed your face, as you removed your helmet.  
"Loki..."  
"Come, my queen." You rose and strode to him, your palm caressing his cheek. His hands cupped your cheeks, tugging you closer, attacking your lips with his, his passion pouring into this kiss. Later, you'd become captain of his personal guard, being his go-to guard for anything and everything. But, for now, he relished in this time with you in his lap and his life still his own. His heart, though, was his. And yours, his.

_Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town  
Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From Dust_


	5. Power(Rocket Raccoon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS for GOTG 1 and 2

The Milano whizzed through the air, assisting the Xandar military forces against Ronan's ship. When the hull was breached, Peter boarded the ship with his crew. One stood out against the odd mix. A woman with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. She had (s/t) skin and looked Terran, her clothing uncannily similar to an Earth game character called Laura Croft. She wore a cropped grey tank top and leather short shorts that went a third into her thigh, fingerless gloves on her hands. Two gun holsters sat attached to her hip, a handgun in each. On her back sat a large, odd looking gun. It was silver with a barrel the diameter of a coffee can, with a blue inside that was littered with sharp prongs. It seemed heavy, but the woman had no trouble carrying it, due to her slightly muscled figure. Her hair was about the same length as Gamora's, ending in slight curls. Said green skinned woman turned to her.  
"Ready, ______?" ______ smirked and drew her handguns, which had a barrel the with of a fifty cent piece, also with a blue inside.  
"Let's do this. Drax, Peter, Rocket, Groot. Ready?" Everything confirmed, they set off to prevent the Dark Aster from reaching the ground.

-Timeskip-

_______ pulled out the large gun on her back and aimed at the ship that held Nebula. The inside of the barrel glowed a neon blue, as she grit her teeth.  
"Burn in hell, bitch." Electricity swarmed inside, heating the air into plasma. A blast of bright white shot out and hit the ship, causing it to fall from the sky. She turned and kept fighting the 'paper people' as Drax had called them.

After Rocket shot Ronan's war hammer, which had the infinity stone within, Peter lunged for it. Power ripped through him, as Gamora, Drax, and Rocket shared the power and destroyed Ronan. Right before they could capsulate the stone. They watched ______ casually walk through the purple waves of power, placing her hands on his left, the one holding the stone. Peter shook his head.  
"What are you doing, ______?" She only smiled and pried the stone from his fingers. The searing pain left the four and so did the waves of energy. She held it up in her hand, as Gamora stated wide eyed.  
"How?" ______ licked her thumb and passed it over her forehead. Some kind of powder lifted away, revealing two indentions just in front of her temples.  
"I'm not Terran. I'm from a race long thought extinct." Her eyes closed and she let out a breath. A pair of emerald ringed obsidian markhor horns sprouted, twisting past her head for about a foot and a half. When she opened her eyes, Peter stiffened. They were still (e/c), but that's the ENTIRE eye now, the edge fading into burnt orange. Her pupil had turned blood red with a pinprick of amber. Her smile turned a tad bit sad.  
"My race may be gone, but I still have my friends."

-Timeskip; Reader POV-

You sat in the, reconstructed, Milano, brushing your fingers over the rim of the pot in your lap. Groot reached up towards your horns and you dipped your head down, letting him touch them. You had to keep his hands away from the glowing purple stone, that was planted in a glass charm shaped like an eye, set on a black choker around your neck. Those on Xandar kept up the rouse that they kept the Infinity Stone of Power under heavy lock and key. In reality, they left it up to you to keep it safe, for no one would suspect a living being to be able to withstand its power. The perfect hiding place. Plain sight.

You set Groot down on a table and took a seat on the floor. You were snapped from your thought, when a raccoon ducked into your vision.  
"Hi, Rocket." He smiled softly.  
"Are you alright? You look sad." You returned the smile and scratched behind his ear.  
"I'm fine. Thank you though."  
"Um. I have a question. How did you hide the horns, eyes, and teeth?" You chuckled softly.  
"My race was that of shape shifters. The appearance you see now is the one I was born with. I can take the form of anyone or anything I choose." You demonstrated, by turning into Rocket, before turning into a chair and then back to normal.  
"I can even mimic voices," you continued in Gamora's voice, before switching back.  
"I don't really like doing that, since it can get confusing." You shifted into an odd creature. You kept your horns, eyes, and teeth, as you shrunk to look like a female raccoon. You stood just shorter than Rocket and smiled. He, awkwardly, returned it, as you hugged him, making him let out a sound of surprise. He wrapped his arms around you, hesitantly, and hugged you back, unconsciously nuzzling his muzzle into your head fur. He was...warm.

-timeskip; normal POV-

Three bodies were thrown into a cell, the only girl opening her eyes blearily.  
“R-Rocket?” He scrambled over to her and held her face.  
“Shit...I thought you were dead.” Her eyes were a bit unfocused, her face going crazy. Her skin changed colors and textures rapidly, her breathing uneven. A blue hand fell on her forehead, gently. Her eyes flicked to the only Ravager in the prison and back to the raccoon.  
“R-Rocket...Yondu...I feel...funny.” Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was unconscious again.  
“_____!” Both stared at each other, before Rocket sighed.  
“So, what's your story with her?” The blue skinned man stared down at the woman with a twinge of worry in his eyes.  
“She’s...my family.”  
“What?!”  
“She treated me like a brother since we were kids...she...pretty much raised me. What about you?” Rocket was silent, before he responded.  
“She...saved my ass when Groot and I were locked up with Peter. She's...a wonderful girl.” He ran his hand over her hair, noting that she was in her birth form without the horns.  
“What about that thing around her neck? Why's it glowing all purple?” Rocket looked conflicted, before relenting.  
“You should know by now that Quill didn't give you the stone back on Xandar.”  
“Yeah, I figured that out real fast.”  
“The Nova Corps doesn't have the stone.”  
“What?” The inventor pointed to the choker.  
“That...is the stone.” Yondu stared at it.  
“Why the hell does she have it?”  
“You didn't see her after the fight. She just...walked through all that power and grabbed the stone with her bare hands. She held it without so much as a burn.” The taller’s eyes widened.  
“How?” A quiet groan made them look back to her.  
“Because, Yondu, I'm not human. I'm the last of my race. My race began existing because the stones existed. My planet was made by their creation. I was sent off planet as a child, when Thanos destroyed it.” Rocket placed a small hand to her hairline.  
“Don't push yourself. Your shifting’s going haywire.” As soon as he said that, she was out again. A sigh came from the raccoon, as he ran his fingers through her hair, which was short at the moment.

-short timeskip-

_____ was awake and Yondu had his new fin. She held her hand out, her eyes glowing white. A white arrow materialized and shot into the first person, just as Yondu’s did.  
“Just like old times, eh, ____?” She chuckled.  
“Yeah. Just like old times, Brother!”

-tiny skip-

Seven hundred jumps later landed them at Ego. _____ placed a cupped napkin under Groom’s mouth just as he threw up a green slime. Taking a dive down, the ship crashed into the building holding the father-son duo, crushing Ego’s physical body beneath it and freeing Peter. He told them that it wouldn't take long for his father to reform. _____ hopped down from the ship.  
“Go on! I'll hold him off as long as I can.” Reluctantly, they did. Ego began reforming, coming face to face with a severely pissed off ______.  
“Hello, Ego. Or should I call you Ego The Living Douchebag?!”  
“Ah...______. It has been a long time since I last saw you. It seems you've got a new piece of jewelry there.” A cruel smirk wormed onto her face, a sinister chuckle forming on her lips.  
“Oh, indeed…” Her glowing white eyes feathered black at the edges, her irises a bright purple.  
“No mortal can withstand that power! You...no. I wiped your race out! You're a Drocanian!” Her eyes became darker.  
“What? I believed Thanos destroyed my planet when I was but a child. So, it was you...YOU BASTARD!” Her snarl calmed into a line, before a bloodthirsty grin split her face.  
“Your very essence flows through this planet. How would you like to feel like those you destroyed? IN PAIN!” She stomped her foot down, the power coursing through her made the plant life begin to shrivel and die around her feet. Ego screamed in pain, before launching at her, knocking her off her feet and over a canyon. A pair of black bat wings sprouted from her back, the veins pulsating a bright violet color, as she sunk her claws into the celestial’s upper arms. Spinning around, she threw him a great distance, before snapping her head up.  
“Shit.” Sovereign ships were headed towards Ego’s core. Where the others were.

She took off, just in time to land both feet into the side of a ship aiming for Yondu. It careened into a rock wall, blowing into smithereens.  
“______!” She stared down at him with her artificially colored eyes. He looked a little nervous  
“You're pissed, I assume?” Her eyes darkened.  
“Ego was the one to destroy my home planet, not Thanos. I was able to read his mind for the amount of time I had skin contact with him. He gave Peter’s mother the brain cancer that killed her. So, no, I'm not pissed. I’M LIVID!” Her hair physically turned into purple flames, as her body grew, what looked like, rocky plates with lavender magma visible through the cracks.  
“I will see him dead. Even if I have to drag him to Hell MYSELF!” She took off in a streak of flames, her anger fueling the stone, which fueled her power.

-timeskip-

Rocket got himself and Groot back to the ship, telling Kraglin to take off. Drax called through the communicator.  
“Rocket. Where's Quill?” No answer.  
“Where’s Quill?!” ____ ripped the muscular man from the speaker.  
“Rocket! Where are Peter and Yondu?!” There was no response, as the ship started to take off.  
“No! Peter! Yondu!” Kraglin had to hold her in a full Nelson to keep her on the ship.

In space, they watched in horror as Ego exploded and began crumbling in on himself. _____ spotted both missing men.  
“There! Wait...no…” Peter was wearing one of Rocket’s spacesuits. Yondu was not. Peter could be heard through the suit’s com system, as he cried out in horror. _____ could be heard screaming at the top of her lungs throughout the ship, her powers going haywire due the raw emotional pain ripping through her, as Drax physically fought to hold her back from going out there. A snap was heard, as his arm broke, but he stood his ground. Even the harsh burns weren't enough to make him let go. Her screams tore at even the most hardened of hearts on that ship.  
“YONDU! NO!” Her hot tears smoked at the floor when they hit, as her wails morphed between different species, as if in slow motion. She struggled, her muscles bulging. Finally, a crack sounded and Drax couldn't hold her any longer. She darted out the exit without a suit on. She flew over to Peter, but...it was too late. She felt over his face, her fingers landing on a vein in his neck. No pulse. She held him close, as her power overwhelmed her body. Her head flew back, eyes and mouth alight with white a purple energy. Her hair wavered behind her, as fire engulfed them both. A ring of energy and flames burst from her body with the force and destructive power of a supernova. Her screeches, heard even in the vacuum of space, resonated for many tens of millions of miles, heard by many. Known by all as grief only brought on by extreme loss.

When Yondu was brought inside, he was dressed and set up for his funeral. When he was slid into the furnace, dozens of Ravager ships began giving him a Ravager’s funeral. Rocket explained.  
“I called them and let them know. Besides, both the output of those batteries detonating and ______’s power exploding would've grabbed the attention of everyone for at least a couple light years in all directions.” As Yondu’s ashes began to sprinkle into space, the woman stood and left out of the exit. After a few moments, Rocket could see her out by the furnace. She waved her hands in a swirling pattern, some of the ashes being caught and depositing them in a tube. She returned to the ship, revealing that It was a tube shaped necklace with the Ravager flames on it, along with runes and symbols. She had one of Yondu’s jackets on, her hand brushing the patch on the left shoulder. As soon as the funeral was over, there was an incoming call on the com. It was Stakar Ogord. She pressed the button, her voice raw and hoarse.  
“H-Hello?”  
‘_____, was it? You were the closest thing Yondu had to a sister. Wear those flames with pride. In his honor. And to show others who you've got watching your six. Make him proud.’ A tear rolled down her cheek, as she turned to look out the window. Stakar’s ship was right there, letting her see him with his hand over the button of his com system. She turned fully and stood straight, hitting her fist to the patch, a determined nod making her head bob sharply. He gave a crooked smile and reciprocated her actions. It was all he needed, as they both removed their hands from the buttons.

The strain on her entire being became too much. _____ collapsed where she stood, unable to get up, until a pair of hands lifted her up into a sitting position. Gamora looked at her with sympathy in her eyes, before handing her a glass of water. _____ nodded in thanks, as she took a sip. Mantis knelt next to her, reaching to touch her hand, but _____ pulled her hand away.  
“Y-You don't...I-I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone…” The empath nodded.  
“I wish to understand what you're feeling.” Before the grieving woman could react, her wrist was in the shorter woman’s fingers. Almost instantly, she gave a violent silent scream and jerked her hand away, as if burned. _____ chuckled bitterly.  
“I warned you. Peter is, most likely, in the same boat as me.” Mantis looked concerned.  
“Was...that outburst of power...normal?”  
“No. It was the first time I'd ever felt such pain and sorrow. It feels…”  
“Like your heart is being torn out and that there's a gap now?”  
“Yes.” She settled a hand on her shoulder, before walking towards Rocket. Her hand brushed his arm.  
“You are concerned. And…”  
“Yes.”  
“Go to her. She needs you.” He nodded and walked her direction.

“_____?” Said woman looked up.  
“Rocket…”  
“Are you sure you're ok?” She was silent, before she suddenly lashed out. Her arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him onto her lap. Muted tears spilled down her face, dark rings making her eyes look sunken in. She let her horns come out, along with changing into her raccoon form. Rocket held her close, brushing his hand over the back of he neck. When he brushed a certain spot, she was out cold. He sighed sadly and hefted her into his arms, walking back towards her room. Peter put a hand to his shoulder.  
“Rocket...what was her connection to Yondu?” Most of the others turned to them, curiosity on their faces. Rocket looked down at _____ with sadness in his eyes.  
“They were family. The only one they had to cling to when they were younger. Yondu told me that _____ practically raised him.” Peter stared at the shape shifter, before nodding and patting Rocket’s shoulder.

When he reached her bed, he laid her down. When he went to leave, his wrist was caught in an iron grip. Turning back, he found her awake. She shifted over.  
“You need rest too.” Giving in, he slipped under the sheets and laid his head against the pillow. Her small hand landed on his back, her eyes sad. He turned over and stared her in the eye, as she closed hers.  
“I saw them...when we were in that prison. What they did to you...was horrifying.” He sighed, but, before he could speak, she had put her forehead to his. Under his fur, he could feel his skin warm, before he relaxed into her. Out of nowhere, _____ grabbed the front of his vest, landing a peck to his lips, before turning away. He rose a hand to his lips, before wrapping his arms around her waist and nestling his muzzle into the groove of her neck. He pecked her cheek, as they began to answer the call of sleep. No words need be said. They both already knew.


End file.
